Todo por ella
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Se sorprendió, pues su belleza no era del todo Hyūga. Y de hecho, había más de ella que de Hiashi en la bebé. Lo había dado todo, y lo daría todo por ella. Por su hija.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

_Editado al 6 de febrero de 2015 por ortografía y ciertos adjetivos molestos. El título no me termina de gustar pero cambiarlo sin haber hecho mayor cosa por el contenido me parece una trasgresión. En casi cuatro años tras haber escrito esto no me lo había planteado jamás, pero por azares del destino recibí unos cálidos favs a este fic (¡muchísimas gracias!) con casi nada de intervalo de tiempo, lo que me pareció curioso, y eso me animó a revisarlo. Me dije que si esto aún se leía, por lo menos quien se tomara la molestia de hacerlo merecía tenerlo en su mejor versión de sí mismo —que, de nuevo, no era más que cuestión de ortografía._

* * *

><p>Todo por ella<p>

.

.

.

Rio débilmente al oír el llanto que se prologaba por debajo de sus piernas y no pudo evitar sentirse triunfadora: lo había logrado contra todo pronóstico médico. Fue niña, habían informado, una niña saludable —lo cual era evidente debido a su potente llanto. Las primeras felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero ella sintió desconectarse de todo cuando las comadronas de la familia acomodaron su espalda en suaves cojines de plumas y pese a la felicidad que la embargaba un segundo antes, se sintió desfallecer en el lecho. Un miedo que no era más fuerte debido a su propio estado se apoderó de ella: aún estaba viva, pese a los pronósticos de los ninja médicos del clan, pero igual no sabía por cuanto tiempo más. Sintió pánico. Todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Escuchó las instrucciones de las expertas; una le decía que tenía que esperar a que saliera la placenta y que eso no demoraría más de media hora, pero no logró escuchar lo que la otra le sugería. De lo que sí era consciente era del incesante llanto, el llanto que le infundía una pizca de valor y determinación, pero también desesperación porque quería ir hacia él y su debilitado cuerpo no se lo permitía. Abajo de sus todavía abiertas piernas, lograba distinguir el movimiento de las doncellas limpiando la sangre y demás fluidos, pero lo más importante, vio claramente a una de esas muchachas casi de su edad con su recién nacida. Sintió una punzada de alerta que supo innecesaria: la joven únicamente estaba limpiando a su pequeña; sin embargo sus pocas fuerzas se convirtieron en desconfianza y no le quitó el ojo de encima al irreconocible bulto envuelto en sábanas que iba de unas manos a otras. El periodo que le había dicho una de las comadronas finalmente se cumplía y el parto había terminado oficialmente. Solo la voz de una de las mayores logró apaciguar su desesperado deseo de levantarse: su hija no estaba sola, había nacido como una princesa y ahora hacían todo lo posible por darle las comodidades que su título antes de nacida reclamaba; primero al calmar su llanto, cosa que tristemente, ella no era capaz de hacer. Quería acercar a la niña a su pecho, sentir que se ayudaba gracias a ella, que le brindaba protección. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse. La misma desesperación se reflejó a través de sus ojos y sintió unas húmedas lágrimas resbalarle por los costados del rostro, al tiempo que era vagamente consciente del olor metálico de la sangre de sus propias entrañas. Intentó reprimir esas lágrimas, ser fuerte, para poder ser digna para él y que las otras no lo notaran. Ahora las mujeres que le rodeaban limpiaban todo alrededor definitivamente. Una de ellas la ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado para cambiar el futon ensangrentado, pero con ese leve esfuerzo se sintió desmayarse y otras más acudieron a su ayuda. Lo normal hubiese sido que la dejaran descansar, pero ella sabía que no era posible. Las más jóvenes se disculparon por eso pero ella no oía más que una sucesión de palabras arrastradas que no llegaban a ser claras a sus oídos. Solo cuando escuchó su nombre las cosas se tornaron un poco más entendibles.

—…debe estar presentable para cuando Hiashi-sama llegue a ver a su heredera.

No esperaba otra cosa, por supuesto, pero le pareció demasiado abrumador. Ella no tenía fuerzas en ese momento, y las mujeres de la habitación lo notaban. Aun así le cambiaron las ropas por una bonita yukata fresca y propia de la época sin apretarle mucho el obi, peinaron sus cabellos azulados dejando que cayeran limpiamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, como era natural en ella, y le pusieron una discreta capa de polvos para disimular la palidez enfermiza. Sin embargo, y a pesar del maquillaje, nada podía ocultar su preocupación y tristeza que las más cercanas confundieron con cansancio. Se miraron unas a otras. Entonces, una de ellas se atrevió a hablar en algo más que un susurro, como si temiera que la escucharan.

—Quizás… Quizás debamos presentar a la heredera y dejar que la madre descanse...

—Ha sido un parto difícil y contra todo pronóstico han sobrevivido ambas —comentó otra más diplomática—. La niña será la única heredera de Hiashi-sama: no hay probabilidad de esperar a un varón, o ella morirá.

Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos se despuntaron y frunció el ceño mirando al grupo de mujeres; lentamente le destrozó que hablaran del cese de su existencia como si se tratara de alguien cualquiera, de un rostro sin nombre ni presencia, y pese a sus ganas de derrumbarse vigiló muy especialmente a la que tenía en brazos a su bebé.

—Se ve muy mal —Apuntó otra, que parecía ser la primera.

—Entonces hay que llevar a la heredera ante el Concejo —dijo una tercera voz anónima, apresurada—, antes que se enteren del precario estado de salud de la madre empeore y termine muerta.

Sus fuerzas solo le permitieron fruncir el ceño, pero por dentro estaba escandalizada, y no precisamente porque se la fuera a dejar morir así como así… Las siluetas, antes borrosas, se presentaban ante sus ojos con más claridad y unas fuerzas desconocidas comenzaron a invadirla y finalmente pudo enfocar justo a tiempo, antes que su hija cruzara el umbral en brazos de una de las parteras.

—¡NO! —bramó levantándose lentamente de donde la habían acostado, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos que le costó un renovado dolor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Escuchó los pasos de las comadronas para recostarla de nuevo, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir órdenes tan entregadamente. Se sentía débil e indefensa, traicionada por haberse sentido tan cómoda, tan protegida en la batalla más difícil y hermosa de su vida; pero sobre todo empezaba a sentir una vitalidad hasta entonces desconocida y a pesar de su frágil cuerpo. Ella iba a vivir por el simple hecho de desearlo, porque ya no viviría para ella misma.

—Entréguenmela.

La voz que salió de sus labios, aunque más suave de lo habitual, sonó igual de amable que siempre aunque a las mujeres no se les escapó el deje de mandato. Más cálido de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero aun así no se arrepintió. Comenzó a hacerlo cuando el corro la excluyó otra vez dirigiéndose miradas discretas; no, fue cuando la muchacha del umbral no retrocedía.

De pronto todo había cambiado.

—¡Dénmela! ¡Denme a mi hija! —Exigió fuertemente.

Ya no tenía su carácter dócil que la caracterizaba. En sus labios no había ni rastro de esa sonrisa amable que daba a cualquiera que se cruzara por los corredores de madera. Estaba seria, serena y autoritaria. Su manera, aunque un poco inmadura, de pedir lo único que quería en esos momentos indicó que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta. Fulminó a cada una de las mujeres de ojos blancos que había en la habitación, como esperando a que alguien se atreviera a desafiarla. Una de las más jóvenes, la que estaba en la puerta, se acercó con pasos mudos hasta el lecho materno, y se agachó con parsimoniosa lentitud con el pequeño bultito en sus brazos. Finalmente, lo extendió en sus brazos, insegura de si hacía lo correcto. A la ahora madre no le pasó por alto los temblores de aquella chica probablemente un poco más joven que ella; no había desobedecido una orden directa de un miembro de la rama principal, pero lo que había estado a punto de hacer era lo más razonable al parecer de sus superioras, y de sobra no lo cumplía exactamente por órdenes de la esposa del líder del clan.

La convaleciente mujer tomó en sus brazos el pequeño revoltijo de sábanas y se lo pegó al pecho de inmediato. Alzó la mirada para encarar a sus parteras.

—Por favor, llamen a Hiashi-kun. Que por favor venga en unos cinco minutos—ordenó sosteniendo posesivamente a la bebé—. _Solo_ —enfatizó con severidad— a Hiashi-kun. Que nadie diga más nada, mucho menos acerca de la heredera.

Nadie tardó un momento más después que hubo hablado y nadie preguntó tampoco si podía permanecer en la habitación un rato más, solo inquirieron si le gustaría las ventanas abiertas para que, según ellas, entrara aire fresco a la infanta, a lo que ella accedió con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Esperó a que los pasos se hicieran más distantes para comprobar que estaban solas. Al instante se arrepintió de haberles hablado así a aquellas mujeres que la habían asistido en su labor de parto, pero la culpabilidad desapareció cuando previó lo que sucedería dentro de unas horas. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría _él, _pero sí lo estaba de cómo lo harían los demás sabía que no esperaban una heredera, sino un heredero_. _Se preguntó hasta dónde llegarían esos inquietantes líderes ante la posibilidad de hacerla quedar embarazada otra vez y terminar matándola en el intento, o que, si era su deseo cuidarla, Hiashituviera un hijo varón con otra mujer. Solo de sopesar esa posibilidad hizo que se le inundaran los ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, reprimiendo un sollozo audible. Que sus caricias y sus besos fueran para otra… No lo resistiría.

Un gemido procedente de su pecho la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alarmada, dio la vuelta a su bebé que clamaba por aire.

—Perdóname —le susurró enjugándose las lágrimas. Miró distraídamente hacia afuera, donde el sol brillaba radiantemente en un hermoso día. Un hermoso día en donde el futuro parecía florecer para Konoha después de su casi total extinción. Un hermoso día a finales de año cuando después de nueve largos y angustiosos meses de espera en los que creyó que la perdería gracias al ataque del zorro, por fin podía sostener en sus brazos, no a la heredera del clan, sino al fruto de un amor que ella había sabido ver detrás de una máscara de tradicionalismo.

Pero al _verla_ realmente fue que no le quedaron ganas de llorar de tristeza. Su carita se asomaba entre las mantitas y ya había recuperado el que sería su color natural de piel, a excepción de sus mejillas que estaban sonrosadas, pero eso solo la hacía verse más bonita. Se quedó muda de la impresión pues su belleza no era del todo Hyūga, y de hecho, había más de ella que de Hiashi en la bebé. En su pequeña cabecita se asomaban mechones tiesos y suaves de pelo azul, igual que el suyo, y creyendo ver mal, lo comprobó cuando la descubrió un poco para cerciorarse. Incluso le pareció que la pequeña nariz de la niña llegaría a ser igual que la suya. Sin embargo su padre también estaba ahí (y a ella le gustaba pensar que era solo Hiashi-kun y la homogeneidad de la ancestral casa de los Hyūga) en los orbes lila de la niña. Sin poder contenerse acercó su rostro al de su pequeña y extraña réplica y pegó su nariz a la de ella, susurrándole cariños que le brotaban sin pensar y hasta una risa se le escapó cuando la pequeña abrió su boquita sin dientes en una tierna sonrisa.

—Te amo —le susurró a la pequeñita, dándole un beso en su frente. —Y estoy viva para ti, siempre lo estaré.

Arrulló a la bebé en sus brazos, meciéndola en un suave vaivén y pensó que estaba enamorada de ser madre, mientras la niña movía sus deditos por fuera de las sábanas. No dejaba de verla, era preciosa, era suya; estaba extasiada. La bebé logró estirar su bracito por fuera de la sábana y lo puso encima de su pecho cerrando la manita en la tela que la vestía. No dejaba de verla, sus primeros movimientos, la primera vez que giraba su rostro hacia ella… Sabía quién era su madre; tan sabia, tan diminuta. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo obvio: la niña no solo sabía quién era su madre, le pedía que la alimentara. Sonrió avergonzada de sí misma; ser madre primeriza no iba a ser fácil aunque sí muy gratificante. Sin el menor recato se abrió la yukata y sacó su pecho, que la niña no logró atrapar al instante, pero cuando lo hizo empezó a succionar lentamente. «Aprenderemos juntas», le prometió en pensamientos, pero la sensación de dar de mamar por primera vez a su hija, fue algo que la conmocionó profundamente y apartó cualquier otro pensamiento o preocupación. Y fue por el hecho de sentirse unida a ella, fortalecerla mientras creciera con algo que solo ella podía darle y que era insuperable en todos los sentidos.

Acarició su rosada mejilla mientras la bebé la soltaba.

—No es porque yo sea tu madre —le habló bajito con una sonrisa en sus labios; la niña la miraba fijamente, satisfecha y tranquila—, pero eres la bebé más hermosa que hay en la Aldea. Poco a poco se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento al sentir un agudo dolor en los músculos que le zanjaba la realidad de su debilidad física. El futuro dentro del clan para su pequeña era incierto, lo presentía y ella no sabía cómo la tratarían por ser niña, le angustiaba tener la casi certeza de que le arrebataran lo que le pertenece por derecho. Pero ella habría dado la vida por su hija y si de algo estaba segura es que si ahora vivía, no la desampararía en ningún momento, porque desde ya sabía que la niña heredera necesitaría mucho apoyo dentro de un clan patriarcal.

—Señora —oyó la voz de una de las sirvientas, quien se arrodilló ante la ya abierta puerta. Supuso que no se hubieran atrevido a abrirla de no ser por un motivo realmente importante y no necesitó que la temblorosa muchacha lo dijera—. Hiashi-sama está aquí.

El hombre le indicó a la sirvienta que se levantara, pero a esta le costó despegar la frente del suelo, y cuando se sintió suficientemente digna de hacerlo sin levantar la mirada, dirigió una profunda reverencia hasta volver a tocar el suelo con la nariz, primero al líder del clan y luego a su señora esposa, antes de retirarse.

Hiashi deslizó la puerta tras de sí y se sentó ceremonialmente frente a ella. Le hubiera gustado decirle que se dejara de tantas formalidades, pero las palabras no acudieron a sus labios, sino un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ha sido? Se han negado a informármelo y en cambio me comunicaron que solicitabas mi presencia. —Hiashi se detuvo esperando que ella dijera algo, pero la angustia había vuelto a instalarse en su pecho y fue incapaz de intimarle sus preocupaciones. Hiashi intentó descifrarla, siempre lo intentaba, pero como ella le rehuyó la intensidad de su mirada él cedió y no hizo más que proseguir— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué cinco minutos? ¿O es que acaso ocurre algo?

Ella todavía no habló. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que la causa de tantas preguntas, por muy formales que sonaran, era su ansiedad por ver finalmente a su heredero. Lo miró a los, le sonrió débilmente. Su semblante permanecía sereno como siempre, apacible a pesar de las situaciones pero no impenetrable y eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Casi se olvidó que tenía a la bebé en brazos porque le dieron unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo con ternura, pero se contuvo antes de intentando, sintiendo el pequeño chakra contra su pecho.

—Es una niña. —Dijo por fin, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Se acercó a él sin levantarse y le enseñó a la pequeña que tenía en brazos solo lo suficiente para que la conociera por primera vez y luego se la volvió a pegar al pecho. Se mantuvo perspicaz ante la reacción de su esposo.

Pero ni siquiera su dicha ni los pálidos ojos de la niña pudieron ocultar la decepción que percibió apenas en el rostro de Hiashi. Aunque muchas veces le costaba descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente en determinados momentos, esta vez estuvo dolorosamente segura: él esperaba un varón, un heredero.

—No quiero separarme de ella —dijo la mujer como último recurso, tratando de apartar cualquier pensamiento oscuro que pudiera estar maquinando Hiashi ante el resultado de la concepción.

Él pensó que se refería a la rutinaria nodriza y las demás sirvientas que cuidarían de su hija en los próximos días.

—Y no lo harás —repuso él con tranquilidad—. Eres su madre.

Pero ella no estaba tranquila, quería decirle con desesperación algo que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero lo único que pudo fue suplicarle con la mirada. Que era su hija, que recordara cuando habían hecho el amor y cuando decidieron llevar adelante el embarazo a pesar de los riesgos que conllevaba incluyendo su propia vida. ¡El esfuerzo, el sacrificio, las noches de suplicio e interminables dolores, el amor que se tenían el uno al otro…! ¡Todo estaba ahí, en sus brazos, en ese pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada pero que gracias a todo había sobrevivido! ¿Cómo era posible que él la rechazara? Él no podía, no él…

—¿Puedo sostenerla? —Pidió Hiashi, y sus ojos pasaron de los llorosos de su esposa al bultito que tenía en los brazos.

Se la entregó con manos temblorosas sin separarse mucho de él. Hiashi la cogió con sumo cuidado y miró fijamente a su hija. Al instante no pudo ocultar su asombro y devolvió la mirada hacia ella; el parecido era increíble y supo que sería como su esposa. Estuvo tentada a pedirle a la niña de vuelta, pero Hiashi había vuelto a mirarla. Estaba tan cerca que ella misma no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Pero tampoco pudo evitar ver a su marido, otra vez estaba sereno mas no impenetrable. Le pareció que la severidad le abandonaba el rostro y entonces, de algún modo, le parecía más Hiashi-kun. El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa hacia la niña, casi sin percatarse de que le observaba, y en ese momento sus dudas se disiparon definitivamente y ese dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Guardaría ese sublime momento eternamente en su corazón, el instante en que Hiashi le mostró que no estaba decepcionado, y que decididamente amaba a su hija… Una lágrima rodó aliviada por su mejilla al sentirse segura que si algún día ella faltara, Hiashi la protegería a toda costa. Y no precisamente de asesinos.

—¿Cómo la llamarás? —La voz del hombre la trajo a la realidad, a la feliz realidad, pero la sorprendió desprevenida.

No preguntó si no era él quien quería nombrar a su hija; si ya lo había dicho en voz alta era porque había pasado tiempo meditándolo y lo quería así. Hiashi le devolvió a la niña, que se iba quedando dormida en los brazos de su padre, pero él tampoco pudo evitar seguir mirándola. Ella miró por la ventana de la habitación, donde entraba el sol radiante de la mañana, pero más allá vio su precioso jardín, los destellos luminosos resaltando el verdor del césped y le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en ese momento, casi tanto como su hija. Se sintió instantáneamente sobrecogida, asombrada por aquel lugar soleado y le pareció que nunca antes se había fijado tan bien en él. Le produjo una sensación de calidez al verlo, y entonces sintió con más fuerza el calorcito de su hija…Su hija. Ella sería tan noble y hermosa como aquel jardín, y darse cuenta de la analogía la sorprendió, la sorprendió porque supo que era perfecta para _ella_. Y miró a su esposo y luego a su hija.

—Hyūga… Hyūga Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque fue escrito hace tiempo, debo este instante de inspiración al foro "El valor de los extras", y, obviamente, fue hecho pensando en un aporte para esta bonita campaña.<em>

_Un fic por la mamá de las hermanas , que ni siquiera se sabe su nombre (y si alguien lo sabe, por favor que me lo diga). Pero si no me equivoco, no lo han mencionado en el manga y de a milagro en el anime ¡y solo en los recuerdos!)_

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p>Al 6 de febrero de 2015.<p>

_Estas notas mencionaban al foro del valor de los extras, pues bien, hace tiempo sucedieron un par de cosas y la administradora ya no lo continúa, por lo que en "Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!" Kusubana Yoru tomó la batuta de las campañas del antiguo foro (entre ellas, la del valor de los extras), así pues, sean bienvenidos :)_


End file.
